warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowfang's Secret
200px |author=Cherith BaldryRevealed on Kate's Facebook Page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |jacket designer=Megan Stitt |publish date=October 9th, 2012Revealed on HarperCollins Catalogs |isbn=ISBN 0062082140 |asin=B008CH22MW |editions=Hardcover, E-book |summary="A terrible force is on its way, with the power to pierce deep into the heart of ThunderClan. And it will be brought by a ShadowClan medicine cat." Yellowfang has dedicated her life to ShadowClan. She is a loyal medicine cat, ready and willing to do anything to protect her Clanmates and keep them safe. But a dark secret haunts her, threatening her life and the lives of every cat around her.... |preceded=''Tallstar's Revenge'' |followed=''Crookedstar's Promise}} 'Yellowfang's Secret' is the fifth book in the Super Edition arc. The Blurb :'One secret could destroy them all....' :''Yellowkit is a ShadowClan cat through and through and she can't wait to become a fearless warrior. Then Yellowkit trains as an apprentice and finally receives her warrior name, Yellowfang—and much to her surprise, she realizes that her paws weren't meant to shed blood. Her true destiny lies as a healer, and she takes her place as ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice. :But Yellowfang's dreams are haunted by a dark prophecy, and every paw step she takes seems drenched in heartache. As she struggles to separate herself from her warrior past, she realizes that the future she faces is bleak and dim—colored by a devastating secret that could destroy the warrior Clans. The Praise : "Like other ShadowClan cats, Yellowkit has always dreamed of being a warrior, but as she begins her apprenticeship, she makes a discovery that is intensely disturbingly: Her paws are not those of a warrior, but of a healer. As she reluctantly begins her training as a medicine cat, her dreams are haunted by a prophecy she cannot completely understand and a sense of dark foreboding. What she does not yet know is that her fate conceals a secret that could destroy all the warrior Clans. Erin Hunter's fierce feline classic continues in high style."''Revealed on Barnes and Noble's website :::::::-Barnes and Noble Detailed Plot Summary :Six cats, healers from each of the four Clans that govern the woods, rivers, and moors gather at Highstones, for a half-month ritual which enables each cat to share dreams with their warrior ancestors, StarClan. Sagewhisker, Hawkheart, Milkfur, Bramblepaw, and Goosefeather welcome a new medicine cat apprentice, mentored by Goosefeather himself, Featherpaw of ThunderClan. Goosefeather asks him if he's ready to delve deeper into StarClan and share its knowledge, and Featherpaw confirms that he truly is ready. Goosefeather presents him as a medicine cat apprentice to their ancestors, having his new rank seen clearly in their eyes. Featherpaw touches his nose to the Moonstone, and shares dreams with the spirits. He sees Mallowfur, and Mallowfur greets him warmly, reassuring Featherpaw that although she shares tongues with her ancestors, she will always be with him. Featherpaw's name is called by a mysterious tom, and he announces that he as a message for him. Featherpaw is awestruck, amazed that he receives a message from StarClan during his first visit. :The cat grunts in annoyance, knowing that the new apprentice won't think it's that great once he's heard it. The spirit cat tells Molepelt that a "dark force is on its way, with the power to pierce deep into the heart of ThunderClan. And it will be brought by a ShadowClan medicine cat." Featherpaw is shocked, explaining how the medicine cat code contradicts that as medicine cats have no enemies. Molepelt disregards him, telling Featherpaw how he was once a ShadowClan medicine cat. He admits that he and his Clanmates performed a wrong to another Clan, a Clan that belonged in the forest as much as any of the other warrior Clans, but was driven away due to their selfishness. Molepelt confesses that he knew what he did was wrong, and he has waited, his heart full with dread as he anticipated the Clans to be punished. Featherpaw is still confused, wondering how the Clans would be punished. Molepelt warns Featherpaw that the time has come. That a poison will spring from the heart of ShadowClan, and spread to all the other Clans. He adds that a storm of blood and fire will sweep through the forest, but he is broken off by Hollowbelly, asking what Molepelt thinks he's doing, spilling the secrets of an ancient prophecy to a new ThunderClan medicine cat. Hollowbelly tries to convince Featherpaw that things are different, and there is no need to punish ShadowClan, for the medicine cat code will keep the cats safe. Molepelt calls Hollowbelly a fool, saying that nothing will stop this tide of blood. Hollowbelly makes Featherpaw promise to not tell any cat, for even the future is lost in the mist of StarClan. Featherpaw promises, and starts to leave, but wonders to himself. If Molepelt was telling the truth, it didn't make sense. How in StarClan could ThunderClan be threatened by a ShadowClan medicine cat? :Yellowkit, a newly born kit to her parents, Brightflower and Brackenfoot, leaps out of the nursery with her littermates, Nutkit and Rowankit. They chase Littlebird, Lizardfang ,and Silverflame, pretending that the elders are invading WindClan warriors. Yellowkit, pretending to be Cedarstar, ShadowClan's leader, playfully forces the elders to surrender, and they joke about how they don't want to fight the kits as they are too strong for them. Yellowkit turns on Nutkit, telling him to be the WindClan warrior, as she knows "awesome" battle moves. Raggedkit, an older kit, scoffs at Yellowkit, saying she's only a kit. Yellowkit retorts, asking him what he is. Raggedkit brags about how he and his brother, Scorchkit will be apprentices soon, and that it'll be moons before Yellowkit and her siblings become apprentices. Scorchkit boasts about how they'll be warriors prior to them being apprentices. Raggedkit and Scorchkit show the kits more advanced battle moves, and Nutkit suggests that they suggest mice in the brambles. Raggedkit scoffs at them, doubting their ability, and Nutkit, catching up on elders' gossip about who fathered Raggedkit, calls Raggedkit a kittypet to his face. Raggedkit is furious, and he dares Nutkit to say it again, which Nutkit, frightened but bravely obglies. Brightflower interrupts them, bringing her kits back to the nursery. Yellowkit looks back, wondering what it was like to not know your father - especially if every cat assumes that he's a kittypet. :Nutkit suggests to play in the warriors' den, and he calls Yellowkit a scardey-mouse for refusing, daring her to peek under the bush. Yellowkit knows she can't back down, but is warned by Rowankit that Brightflower is watching her. Yellowkit turns to her, noting how she eats with her mate and checks on her kits every so often, leading Yellowkit to wanting to be like her - a warrior, and a queen to have kits to bring up as valuable and loyal warriors to their Clan. Feeling inspired by this, Yellowkit comes up with a game - to be a mother, and teach her kits to catch frogs. She scolds her "kits", calling the two untidy, and Nutkit tells her that he thinks this is a dumb game, and that her pelt isn't peachy clean either. Yellowkit cuffs him, playfully telling him to not talk to his mother in that tone. Brightflower praises Yellowkit, telling her that she'll make a great mother and a warrior. However, Cedarstar's call cuts them short, and they gather for a Clan meeting. However, a thorn in Yellowkit's paw irritates her, and she protests about it, only to see that there is no thorn. After the slight embarrasment that she had dragged so many cat's attention to her for something that wasn't there, Raggedkit and Scorchkit become apprentices, now known as Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw, being taken under Brackenfoot and Crowtail's wings. When the ceremony ends, Lizardstripe comes into camp, with a thorn in her paw as well. After she departs Sagewhisker's den and Yellowkit moves in, she realizes that she can no longer feel the thorn, or the pain. Shrugging it off, she returns to play with her littermates. :Yellowkit wakes up with a bellyache. Ironically, Nutkit has one too. Nutkit begs Yellowkit not to tell anyone that it was because he ate crowfood, but Yellowkit can't remember eating crowfood. But pain overwhelming him, he confesses to Brightflower. Brightflower accuses Yellowkit of eating it as well, since her bellyache is just as bad as Nutkit's. Yellowkit tries to convince Brightflower that she didn't, but Brightflower brushes Yellowkit off as lying. They go to Sagewhisker, who gives them yarrow leaves to throw up the remains they ate, and she puts them off food for a day. Yellowkit is miserable that her mother thinks she is a liar, and the next morning, she tries to sneak a bite of food, but Sagewhisker warns her that it's too early for that. She invites her to help her sort out her herbs, as it'll take Yellowkit's mind off food. She teaches Yellowkit about several herbs, including juniper berries and daisy leaves. Sagewhisker praises Yellowkit as she comes up with possible remedies for ailements that hang over certain cats, saying that she learns fast. Again, Sagewhisker tells Yellowkit to stay away from crowfood, and Yellowkit knows that there's no point in arguing. But although she hadn't eaten any crowfood, she still had a bellyache as worse as Nutkit, and she is left wondering what made her so sick. Nutkit and Yellowkit chase each other to the elders' den, in which they realize that Silverflame is acting off. Noticing that Silverflame talks about how the young cats need to eat more than she does, and how her steps are uneasy and trembling, she brings up her concerns with Sagewhisker, who gently tells her that Silverflame is old. As Yellowkit searches for ways to heal Silverflame, she spots Raggedpaw and Brackenfoot training together. When the two leave, she wets moss and brings it to SIlverflame, much to the annoyance of the other elders as they fear it will get their bedding wet. Silverflame tells them to be appreciative, and thanks Yellowkit for the moss. :But that's not all that happened that day in the ShadowClan camp. Unexpectedly, the three kittens - Rowankit, Nutkit, and Yellowkit, are made apprentices. Finchflight is chosen to mentor Rowankit - now known as Rowanpaw, Amberleaf to Nutpaw, and Deerleap to Yellowpaw. As Yellowpaw is chosen to explore the territory with Deerleap, her belly starts to cramp - so hard she can't breathe. However, she pushes it away, excitement devouring her to explore the territory. Convincing Deerleap she's fine, they go out and explore, seeing sights like Carrionplace, the Thunderpath, the WindClan border, lands that are great for hunting different types of prey, and more. When they finally return to camp, Yellowpaw asks Brightflower how Silverflame is. Brightflower replies grimly that it's time for Silverflame to walk with StarClan. Yellowpaw is heartbroken, and Littlebird takes her out for a walk, explaining how every cat goes to StarClan when it's time. Yellowpaw blames Sagewhisker for SIlverflame's death, insisting that she should've worked harder. In order to get Yellowpaw's mind off of Silverflame, Deerleap takes her out for hunting practice. When she misses a frog, Deerleap gives her some tips, and she manages to catch food - her first time as an apprentice. They go back to camp, meeting Rowanpaw, Nutpaw, Scorchpaw, and Raggedpaw, and they go out to practice battle moves along with their mentors. Rowanpaw comments that Deerleap never stops, as in training her apprentices or working for her Clan. Each of them partner up for a move that Scorchpaw and Raggedpaw demonstrate, and Yellowpaw is partnered with Nutpaw. She feels a pain in her shoulder as if someone clawed her - but at the same time, Rowanpaw is clawed by Scorchpaw, who forgets the claws sheathed rule. Nutpaw swears he didn't do anything to Yellowpaw, and Yellowpaw notices that there's no mark on her, however it does hurt. In light of the broken rule, they practice one more time and head back to camp, where Yellowpaw practices the move on her own, although she can't seem to grasp the basics of it. Raggedpaw offers to help her, allowing her to be the one that attacks him so she can work on the hardest part of it. He gives her tips on how to perform the move more cleanly, and Yellowpaw perfects it, thanking Raggedpaw as he leaves for a hunting mission. Yellowpaw is surprised by his generosity in offering to help Yellowpaw, and thinks that he's not so bad afterall. :Two new apprentices, Wolfpaw and Foxpaw join Yellowpaw, Rowanpaw, and Nutpaw for a hunting mission. When Foxpaw and Yellowpaw are signaled out to follow a scent trail, she realizes that there's a strange smell - not of any ShadowClan cats. They see the remains of a bird, with small pawsteps around it, putting the pieces together that it was WindClan, for they are the only cats with pawsteps that small and light. They go back to the training center, where they see Brightflower and Blizzardwing, and warn them of their sightings. Yellowpaw leads the way to the scent trail, and Deerleap sends out orders, sending Brightflower to investigate the area and Blizzardwing to get reinforcements in case of an ambush, and to also bring back Foxpaw and Wolfpaw. Blizzardwing returns with a fresh wave of warriors - Stonetooth, Crowtail, Brackenfoot, Raggedpaw, and Scorchpaw. They encounter a WindClan patrol, and Stonetooth questions Reedfeather about the hunting on their land. For a minute, Yellowpaw feels a flash of sympathy, for the WindClan warriors look very thin, as if they hadn't had a good meal for ages. She shakes it off, reminding herself that she will be fighting for her Clan and that they stole food. Reedfeather looks weary, and tells Stonetooth that he's made his point and they won't hunt on ShadowClan territory anymore. Stonetooth doesn't reply with words, but instead attacks Reedfeather, leading the two Clans into a full-flown border attack. A tom cat attacks Yellowpaw, and Yellowpaw is aware that he's too strong and big for her to have any chance of winning. Raggedpaw rescues Yellowpaw from the large warrior, beating him off easily. Yellowpaw manages to get up, feeling as if every pawful of fur was ripped from her, although she can't find any serious wounds. Much to WindClan's despair, the ShadowClan cats beat the WindClan patrol, and upon returning to camp, Cedarstar holds a feast in honor of them. He appoints Raggedpaw a warrior, now known as Raggedpelt. Yellowpaw notices the look of envy on Scorchpaw's face, and wonders how it must feel to have your brother outshine you. Raggedpelt apologizes to Yellowpaw for pushing her away in the battle, telling her that 'the WindClan warrior was too strong for her'. Yellowpaw is still grateful, knowing that if it weren't for him, she would've been licking her wounds in Sagewhisker's den. Rowanpaw teases Yellowpaw about Raggedpelt liking her, but Yellowpaw is relieved by the fact that Raggedpelt doesn't seem to think of her as a troublesome kit anymore. :At Yellowpaw's second gathering, Foxpaw tries to convince Raggedpelt to show foreign warriors his battle moves. Raggedpelt refuses, reminding Foxpaw that the Gatherings are a sign of peace. A few WindClan warriors approach Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt, after Yellowpaw tried to reassure Raggedpelt as Foxpaw yowled names at him, insulting Raggedpelt for being a kittypet. Reedfeather catches ahold of this, and warns his warriors off. Raggedpelt confesses that he hates when other warriors gossip about him, commenting that all he wants to do is know, and Yellowpaw is determined to help Raggedpelt find who his father is - to help him know the truth. When they get back from the Gathering, Yellowpaw goes to ask the elders for any clues. Some of the elders - like Lizardstripe, are annoyed, but Littlebird patiently responds to Yellowpaw, admitting she doesn't know much but reveals that Featherstorm, Raggedpelt's mother, used to spend a lot of time at the border near Twolegplace. Yellowpaw convinces herself that if she goes there, she may be able to find out who Raggedpelt's father is. Yellowpaw takes Raggedpelt there - who, at first, is extremely hesitant, but his hunger for knowledge drives him forward. They meet several rogue cats - Red, Boulder, Marmalade, Pixie, who are extremely hostile and tell the two cats to get out. Raggedpelt is infuriated at being ordered around by kittypets, and they race back, only to be pursued by Marmalade and his cats. A cat calls out to them - and Yellowpaw recognizes her as the cat who flinched when she explained why they were there. She explains that Hal spent more time with Featherstorm than anything else, and she takes them to see Hal, who insists that he has no idea what they're talking about. With a shocking sensation, Yellowpaw realizes that this cat is the exact mirror of Raggedpelt. Yellowpaw explains that Raggedpelt is his son, and Hal examines Raggedpelt, before simply insisting that he has no son. Raggedpelt, furious, declares that this was a mouse-brained idea and leaves. :The next morning, Deerleap takes Yellowpaw out with several members of the Clan to raid the Carrionplace, in an attempt to scavenge for more food as in leaf-bare, prey is scarce. Each cat is partnered with another warrior, and Yellowpaw is partnered with Archeye. They catch the biggest rat out of all of the warriors, and when they return to camp, Cedarstar compliments Yellowpaw himself. Brackenfoot and Brightflower praise Yellowpaw warmly, and Yellowpaw is elated that she had received so many compliments. Deerleap decides to take Yellowpaw to the Moonstone afterwards, and Yellowpaw feels a pang of sympathy for her mentor as she realizes that she's slowing down, for she does not call Yellowpaw so early in the morning anymore or take her out on several patrols a day. As they eat their traveling herbs, Sagewhisker wishes them luck, telling Yellowpaw to be aware for the dream she receives may be the key to her destiny. As they cross the Thunderpath and reach Highstones, they wait until the moon rises into the sky. During this period, Deerleap praises Yellowpaw, telling her that she is very proud of her. She says that Yellowpaw will be her last apprentice until she moves to the elders' den, and Yellowpaw promises not to let her down. As the moon rises, the two cats enter Mothermouth, touching the stone with their noses until they fall asleep. Yellowpaw instantly falls into a dream. In her dream, she sees herself getting her warrior name, Yellowfang. Afterwards, a pain twists in he belly, and she realizes she is having kits. Screeches of pain follow that, and an image of woodland ends her dream as Deerleap wakes her up. Deerleap insists that they must leave quickly, and she warns Yellowpaw to take notice of her dream and to use it to her wisdom. Yellowpaw looks at the sky, wondering what StarClan has planned for her. :After moons of training, Yellowpaw receives her warrior name, Yellowfang. Her siblings become warriors alongside her - Rowanberry and Nutwhisker. Scorchwind, who had previously been Scorchpaw, praises the three warriors, telling them that they'll get the hang of it eventually. However, his brother, Raggedpelt, doesn't show the equal amount of warmth, instead ignores Yellowfang completely. Yellowfang wishes he would realize that Yellowfang wouldn't tell any cat what she saw, but she is interrupted by Sagewhisker, who starts to prod her about her dream at the Moonstone. Yellowfang refuses to give anything away as she asks if Yellowfang dreamed about serving her Clan as a warrior. Yellowfang turns away from her. While on patrol with Hollyflower, Newtspeck, and Toadskip, they spot a half-eaten squirrel. The warriors seem to believe that WindClan had done this, but Yellowfang recognizes the scent of Hal and his friends. She convinces the warriors that it was killed by kittypets - stating that no warrior would leave behind prey like this. They report it to Cedarstar, who sends two patrols to the Twolegplace to ambush them. Yellowfang, apart of the battle patrol, encounters Red, but Raggedpelt barrels into her and forces her not to say anything about the night that he and Yellowfang visited them. As the battle draws to an end, Yellowfang endures pain that becomes too much for her to bear, although physically she only has one or two scratches. Deerleap aids Yellowfang to Sagewhisker's den, where Sagewhisker sends Deerleap off. She briskly tells Yellowfang that she has no injuries, but asks Yellowfang if any other cat was injured in the battle - preferably, having the same injuries as Yellowfang thinks she has. When confirmed, Sagewhisker studies Yellowfang seriously, and tells her that she has a power - a power to feel other cats' physical pain when they are not her own, and that it is also a gift, but they must find out what to use with it. Yellowfang wails that she doesn't want to be different. Trivia *Vicky revealed on her Facebook page that this book is very emotional.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page *''Yellowfang's Secret does not include a map of the territories like the other books.Revealed in the first pages of Yellowfang's Secret Publication History *''Yellowfang's Secret'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), October 9, 2012Revealed on HarperCollins' website. *''Yellowfang's Secret'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), October 9, 2012Revealed on HarperCollins' website. *''Yellowfang's Secret ''(EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 8 April 2014Revealed on HarperCollins Catalog See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Super Edition Arc Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Books